Digital cameras are used to capture and store images for viewing in a display. The image is usually viewed on a display while the image is being captured or viewed at a later time when the image is read from a memory. To capture a different image it is necessary to physically move the camera to alter its inclination or bearing. This may be achieved by physically handling the camera or by controlling the cameras inclination and/or bearing using a motorised tripod.
One problem associated with physically handling a camera is that the operator's hands may be unsteady, resulting in a blurred image. If the images are combined to form a video, the video may be shaky and unpleasant to watch. One problem associated with controlling a camera using a motorised tripod is that it consumes electrical power.
It is therefore desirable to provide an alternative system for controlling a display of a camera.